Fuzzypelt's Lesson
by LiveURdream
Summary: In the beginning of leaf-fall, a kit is born. StarClan has marked his path in knowledge, through a hard famine and bitter cold of the coming leaf-bare. As each new day comes and goes with new difficulties, this cat and his siblings learn values and wisdom that will help their clan in the aftermath of the Great Strife.
1. Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:  
**

**Spiderstar- **black tom (amber eyes)

**Deputy:**

**Goldenclaw- **golden tabby tom with a dark tail (amber eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, ANTPAW**_

**Medicine Cat:**

**Lilyripple- **beautifultan tabby she-cat (green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**_

**Warriors:**

**Nightwhisker-** fuzzy jet black tom (green eyes

**Bluewhisker-** blue/gray tom (dark blue eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW**_

**Shadeclaw-** large gray tom with black paws (amber eyes)

**Squirrelfeather-** ginger she-cat with a feathery tail (blue eyes)

** _ APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW_**

**Horizonheart-** brownish gray tabby tom (amber eyes)

** Shellfur-** tortoiseshell tom (green eyes)

** Beechotter-** brown tabby tom cat (ice blue eyes)

** Beavertail-** creamy brown she-cat w/a fluffy tail (silver eyes)

** Snowclaw-** handsome white tom (yellow eyes)

** Sunfleck-** gold tom w/brown flecks (green eyes)

** Firelight-** dark ginger tom (green eyes)

** Birdwing-** light brown tabby tailed she-cat (blue eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Graypaw-** light gray tom (yellow eyes)

**Spottedpaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat w/welcoming (amber eyes)

**Leopardpaw-** unusually spotted she-cat with golden fur (amber eyes)

**Antpaw- **white tom cat with red/brown splotches (blue eyes)

**Queens:**

**Whitestripe- **dark brown she-cat w/white stripes (green eyes)

_** Mother of Nightwhisker's kits: Fuzzykit, Hollykit, Tigerkit**_

**Bluefern-** blue/gray she-cat with white ear tips (blue eyes)

_** ExpectingShadeclaw's kits: Crowkit & Badgerkit**_

**Elders:**

**Mousetail- **dark brown tom with white paws (blue eyes)

**Longfur- **long furred light ginger tom with a stubby tail (green eyes)

**Mumblebelly- **small black tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Dappleholly- **dappled gray she-cat with a black face (blue eyes)

**Larkwing- **silver tabby she-cat (amber eyes)

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Sorrelstar**- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat (amber eyes)

**Deputy:**

**Sparrowtail**- Dark brown tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Medicine Cat:**

**Spottedfeather**- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat (amber eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, BLACKBIRD**_

**Warriors:**

**Nightmask**- Black battle scarred tom with white spots around his eyes and a white tail tip (amber eyes)

**Runningmouse**- Brown tabby tom (green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, JUMPIMGPAW**_

**Possumpelt**- Light gray tom with a faded brown tail (amber eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**_

** Onehawk**- Brown tom with a white chest (piercing blue eyes)

**Sageleaf**- Mottled silver she-cat (green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**_

**Berryheart**- Creamy tom with a rosy tail (green eyes

** Littlenose**- Blue-gray tabby tom (blue eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW**_

**Flowershade**- Black she-cat with white stripes, (water blue eyes)

**Crowstorm**- Jet black tom (amber eyes)

**Ravenflight**- Slender black she-cat (green eyes)

**Brackenstripe**- Golden-brown tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Fawnleap**- Ginger red she-cat with a white paw (green eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Blackbird**- Slender black tom (amber eyes)

**Jumingpaw**- Jumpy slender black tom (amber eyes)

**Pinepaw**- Brown tom (green eyes)

**Heatherpaw**- Light ginger tabby she-cat (blue eyes)

**Goldenpaw**- Beautiful golden she-cat (amber eyes)

**Queens:**

**Willowleaf**- Silver and black she-cat (blue eyes)

_** Mother of Onehawk's kits, Vinekit and Leafkit**_

**Hollybreeze**- Gray and white tabby she-cat (amber eyes)

_** Expecting Sparrowtail's kits, Rosekit, Larkkit, and Pumpkinkit**_

**Mistytail**- Beautiful silver tabby she cat (blue eyes)

_** Mother of Nightmask's kits, Honeykit, Stonekit, Dovekit, and Tawnykit**_

**Elders:**

**Lightstep**- Pale ginger tom (pale green eyes)

**Poppysong**- Beautiful gray she-cat (amber eyes)

**Bladeclaw**- Dark brown tabby with green claws (amber eyes)

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Moonstar**- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws (blue eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW**_

**Deputy:**

**Spottedtail**- Ginger/red tom with a tortoiseshell tail (green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:**

**Hawkshadow**- Brown tabby battle-scarred tom with a white chest, face, underbelly, paws (blue eyes)

** APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

**Warriors:**

**Grizzlefleck**- Large gray tom with flecks, muzzle turning white with age (blue eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, LONGPAW**_

**Snowbird**- Beautiful white she-cat (light blue eyes)

**Buzzardclaw**- Black tabby tom (green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**_

**Bigear**- Small gray tabby tom with unusually long ears (amber eyes)

**Brambleflower**- Brown tabby she-cat (amber eyes)

**Troutfang**- Golden brown tom with black ears (blue eyes)

** _APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW_**

**Howlfur**- Light furred tom (brilliant green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, MATTEDPAW**_

**Rosydawn**- Pretty white she-cat with bright ginger tabby marks (deep gray/blue eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Daisypaw**- Creamy and tan flecked she-cat (blue eyes)

**Graypaw**- Long furred tom with a black chest (yellow eyes)

**Longpaw**- Ginger tom with long flowing fur (amber eyes)

**Mattedpaw**- White and black tom cat (green eyes)

**Whitepaw**- Silvery white she-cat (blue eyes)

**Troutpaw**- Yellowish tom (striking yellow eyes)

**Queens:**

**Icefern**- White she-cat (amber eyes)

_** Mother of Buzzardclaw's kits, Tigerkit and Willowkit**_

**Dappleheart**- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches of fur (green eyes)

_** Mother of kits, Leafkit, Blossomkit, Hollykit, and Bumblekit**_

**Elders:**

**Berryfur**- Short furred brown tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Hallowstep**- Lithe gray she-cat (milky blue eyes)

**Foxfeather**- Feathery black she-cat (green eyes)

**Flyheart**- Dusky brown tom (amber eyes)

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Hollystar**- Long-furred black she-cat (green eyes)

**Deputy:**

**Acornfur**- Light brown long legged tom (amber eyes)

**Medicine Cat:**

**Halfwhisker**- Dark brown tom with short whiskers (blue eyes)

**Warriors:**

**Owlfur**- Dark gray tom (yellow eyes)

**Dappleleaf**- Cream and brown tabby she-cat (amber eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW**_

**Wetpelt**- Dark gray tom with darker splotches (green eyes)

**Morningtail**- Small tortoiseshell she-cat (blue eyes)

** Whiteflower**- Dusty white she-cat (amber eyes)

**Tornclaw**- Brown tabby tom (silver eyes)

**Pouncetail**- White and ginger tom (yellow eyes)

**Daisycloud**- Cream long furred she-cat (blue eyes)

**Oakfur**- Russet brown tom (green eyes)

_** APPRENTICE, TOADPAW**_

**Wrinklenose**- Light brown tom with dark stripes on his nose (amber eyes)

**Antpelt**- Small light brown tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Thistlepaw**- Light gray tabby she-cat (amber eyes)

**Toadpaw**- Dark gray tabby tom (blue eyes)

**Queens:**

**Snowfall**- White she-cat (blue eyes)

_** Mother of Pouncetail's kits, Heatherkit and Breezekit**_

**Elders:**

**Fallingfoot**- Large yellow tabby tom (amber eyes)

**Swallowflight**- Shy dark gray tabby she-cat (green eyes)

* * *

_A/N: I just thought to let you know, I made-up ShadowClan and RiverClan. My friend made-up ThunderClan and WindClan. We both just recently joined this site and were both into Warriors... so if anyone sees any story, under the author **Mousenose**__, that has the same cat names as me and I her, don't be alarmed. We work together on these things and she makes WC and TC stories and I RC and SC... if anyone is upset about this, I apologize._

_The prologue is next..._


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Warriors do not belong to me, only the characters, and story in this chapter... What's the point in the disclaimers? I think everyone knows Warriors belong to the Erin Hunter's right? _

_Anyway, this is my first story on this site, and right below these italicized words is the introduction for my story. I know it's not very exciting (this is after all the prologue), but I hope you'll like it anyways._

* * *

Spiderstar watched dusk patrols leave. The days were getting shorter, and the nights longer. He felt a trickle of worry, prey would become scarce in snowfall. New kits were to be kitted soon, and queens wouldn't be able to feed them if they weren't fed well enough. Spiderstar sighed softly, then remembered the upside of this. Warriors would be made come new-leaf.

At the exit of camp, Spiderstar saw the medicine cat, Lilyripple leave to get herbs. The ShadowClan leader thought that he ought to have a warrior go with her, but she went out at night all the time without an escort. By now, he didn't think it was necessary. He looked up and saw stars beginning to sparkle as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon. The appearing moon was in shape of a thin claw, the darkest of nights. He got up and arched his back, wondering on whether to go night hunting or not. He saw his young deputy, Goldenclaw running toward him. Not.

"Report Spiderstar," Goldenclaw meowed.

"Go on."

Goldenclaw dipped his head, "Nothing much really. Every thing's been at peace for a while now... Doesn't it seem a little bit odd? I mean, this time of season is when clan preys on another clans territory."

Spiderstar grunted his response, and sat down. Thinking it over. It was possible that the other clans were too stuffed on prey that they didn't bother pestering each other, or that they were planning some kind of cold hearted attack. None of these seemed likely. He shook his head in confusion. Then again, nothing was normal nowadays.

Spiderstar crouched, closed his eyes, he could hear his deputy leaving, he opened them again. Remembering something. "When do you suppose Antpaw ought to be made a warrior?" Antpaw was Goldenclaw's apprentice. The golden deputy stopped, and looked back. Spiderstar could see excitement in his amber eyes.

"Soon I think. Antpaw's doing really well in training. You should've seen him yesterday at battle practice. He nearly shredded Firelight."

"Hmm...how about in two moons from now, we can do his warrior assessment," Spiderstar suggested. Goldenclaw nodded vigorously, "Thank you Spiderstar. Antpaw really deserves this." Spiderstar closed his eyes again, "I know, I've been watching." He heard his deputy walk away. He soon fell asleep...

...

The sense of panic in the air woke Spiderstar. He was on his paws in a flash. He noticed Bluefern, a pregnant Queen, calling his name. He leapt off of his den and ran across towards the blue/gray she-cat.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Spiderstar asked, fur lifting along his spine.

"Whitestripe, she's having her kits. Lilyripple is still gone," Bluefern puffed.

Spiderstar twirled around and ordered a search party to find the tan tabby medicine cat.

He looked back at Bluefern, "Stay with Whitestripe, I'll fetch Larkwing."

"No need," an old voice croaked from behind him. He recognized the cat's voice immediately. Spiderstar nodded and sat by the entrance. Inside the nursery he heard the she-cat's consoling the birthing queen.

"Its okay, Whitestripe. It will be over before you know it," he heard Larkwing's voice.

"Where's Nightwhisker?" Whitestripe gasped.

"He'll be here soon," Bluefern promised.

Spiderstar snapped his attention back towards the main section of camp. He scanned the area, calling to his deputy, "Where's Nightwhisker?"

Goldenclaw answered, "Patrol. I've sent him on a hunting patrol earlier."

Spiderstar nodded. Every cat in camp began to stir, "What's happening?"... "What's going on?"... "Is a battle going on?"... "Is anything wrong?" Nightstar stood up and began to weave around his clanmates.

"Nothing's wrong. Whitestripe's kitting," he purred soothingly.

A dappled gray she-cat limped out of the elders den and commented, "You must be really worried, Spiderstar. Considering this will be your brothers kits."

Spiderstar dipped his head towards the older cat, "Nightwhisker's been in much grief since his last mate died... I want him to be happy again." He looked over at Goldenclaw again, "Speaking of which, when in StarClan will he be here?"

Goldenclaw shrugged, "Soon. Normal hunting patrols usually arrive sometime after moon high... Then again... It is leaf-bear."

The midnight black leader sighed again, and raked his claws across the earth. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to go over to his den. He crouched on top of it and watched the cats talk among themselves. He viewed his clanmates, most were in groups. When Spiderstar began to feel sluggish, he heard a cat calling his name again.

"Spiderstar! The hunting patrol is back!"

"About _time_," he replied growling. He ran down and stuck his head out of the camp entrance. "Hey Nightwhisker! In camp. Now." He ordered

His brother ran up to meet him, a huge rat in his jaws. Spiderstar didn't acknowledge it.

"Whitestripe's kitting."

Nightwhisker dropped his catch and nudged Spiderstar out of the way. He dashed into camp, towards the nursery. He skidded to a stop, hesitating.

"How is she?" he asked uncertainly.

"If you were talking about me, I'm fine," his mate answered. Just then, she screeched. He began to panic.

Larkwing yowled out, "Where in _Starclan_ is that medicine cat!?"

Nightwhisker leaped back in surprise, "WHAT?" He whipped around, "Lilyripple isn't in there?" He bared his teeth, and started cursing under his breath. He began pacing, swiftly back and forth. Spiderstar went to his brother, and pressed against him. He looked desperately at the camp entrance, hoping to see the tan tabby. She didn't appear. Nightwhisker looked at him.

"What if I lose her too?" he whispered.

"You won't," Spiderstar growled. "Starclan can't take away Whitestripe, or the kits..." He looked at Nightwhisker, his brother's eyes flashed painful memories. They sat together near the entrance, saying nothing.

It was long after dawn the first mewls of kits assured them.

"Hey, Nightwhisker. Sounds like your kits arrived," Spiderstar purred. His brother purred back, and got up. He looked inside, "Is Whitestripe okay?"

"She's fine," Bluefern said. "Much better than before." Nightwhisker disappeared. Spiderstar could hear him purring louder than ever. He sighed with relief and went to the camp entrance, still wondering where Lilyripple was. _At last_, he thought. He watched the Shadowclan medicine cat stalk towards the camp. Herbs in her jaws. There was a new emotion in her eyes, love. Love for some cat that wasn't clan or kin. But there was pain, and undeniable joy. As she came nearer to him, weariness entered too.

"Hello Spiderstar. You're up early," she observed tiredly.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. He didn't give her time to answer, "Whitestripe kitted! You know the possibilities if something went wrong!"

"Yes," she murmured, "I know. I've been there." The pain broadened. Spiderstar instantly regretted his words. Lilyripple's mother died giving birth to her, Goldenclaw, and Squirrelfeather. She knew more than most cats what these sort of things could do to families. Their father left, leaving them in the care of the clan. Since then, the siblings have been giving each other a wide berth. Avoiding sharing dens together or even being two tail-lengths apart.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "Can you check on Whitestripe and the kits?"

"Yes," she replied, relieved.

The two cats went into camp, with Graypaw waiting.

"Hey Lilyripple! Where were you? Since you weren't here, I gave Whitestripe some herbs. That's all right isn't it? I remembered what kind it was...borage, right? The blue flowers with furry leaves? To help the milk come?" The young gray tom asked nervously. He looked at the tan tabby uncertainly. Graypaw was a warrior apprentice, but lately his mentor caught him in the medicine cat's den multiple times. Learning more and more about herbs and their uses.

"I'm sure it's fine, Graypaw," she murmured, "you learn so quickly."

Graypaw began to purr loudly. Beechotter, his mentor, came out from the apprentices den, looking annoyed. "Graypaw, we were supposed to be out on the patrol. They left without us," he growled. Graypaw ducked his head.

Lilyripple and Spiderstar left the two quarreling pair, and headed into the nursery. Larkwing was gone. The only cats that remained was Bluefern, Nightwhisker, Whitestripe, and her new kits. There were three, all looked healthy.

"Greetings, kits. Welcome to ShadowClan," Spiderstar whispered to his brother's kits. He savored their scent, they smelled good. Like life and hope. Lilyripple smelled them too, and gently prodded them. Then she nosed Whitestripe's forehead, and put a gentle paw on her shrunken belly.

"You're fine," she murmured softly, "so are your kits." She walked out of the nursery, her tan tail disappearing behind her.

Nightwhisker seemed to have forgotten his fury, instead he was hypnotized by his new kits. His rough tongue was visible as he proudly licked his mates face.

"We need to name them," Whitestripe's muffled voice said. Nightwhisker stopped grooming her face and studied their kits. One was a pure black fluffy tom kit, the last two were sleeker, but one was a smoke-black she-kit, and the other was a small dark brown tabby tom. They both studied them.

"Let's name this one Hollykit," Nightwhisker said pointing with his tail to the little she-kit. Newly named, Hollykit squirmed under his touch, and snuggled closer to her mother.

"That's a good name," Whitestripe agreed. She looked closer at the tinier, brown kit. "And this one Tigerkit, I know he'll make a great fighter even if he's small." Nightwhisker nodded in agreement, and studied their last black kit. For some reason they couldn't decide on his name.

"Blackkit?" Bluefern suggested. She padded back to her nest, laying down and watching the family.

"I want to be something...more..." Whitestripe mewed softly. Her green eyes thoughtful, "There's just something about him..." They continued studying the tiny fluffy kit, no name seemed to fit.

Spiderstar looked at the kit's pelt, it was fluffy...more fuzzy really. Then it clicked.

"Fuzzykit."

"Welcome to the world Hollykit, Tigerkit, and Fuzzykit. My kits," their father purred with absolute delight.

Spiderstar took interest in the fuzzy black kitten. Some instinct told him Shadowclan's future would get a bit more interesting...

"Yes. Welcome, little kits." He added in his thoughts, _I believe you all will lead an interesting life... Especially you Fuzzykit._

* * *

_A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Is it good? Or terribe? If you will, I am only 14 and I'd appreciate it if you told me what I could do better in later chapters and such. Please, review and tell me! THANK YOU_


	3. Chapter One

_A/N: Since, I was into Warriors way before I joined this site, I already have the first 3 chapters. Of course, they're still in editing process. Now, I don't know when I'll be posting chapters yet, a week? or 2? maybe 3?... With school starting today, and such. ANYway, what you're seeing now is the beginning of the Great Strife. Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. One question, are these necessary?**

* * *

"And that's how TigerClan got their stripes," Mumblebelly rasped. Suddenly he fell asleep, drooling on Tigerkit's tabby head. He jerked away, complaining.

"Mumblebelly!" Fuzzykit protested. He ignored his brother. "You haven't even began the story!" He shook the elder but the black tabby wouldn't wake up. Fuzzykit sighed and knew he was still too small to do anything much yet. _Too small to even wake up an old, forgetful elder!_ He thought grumpily. He scowled, sizing up his siblings. _At least I'm bigger... That's something, I guess..._

"Graypaw! Mumblebelly fell asleep again!" Hollykit yowled.

The gray medicine cat apprentice appeared from the entrance. He took one glance at Mumblebelly, and another at the other elders. No one offered any help. Sighing, he helped Tigerkit away from the black elder and licked the wet from his head. Tigerkit purred in gratitude. Then, with surprising strength he helped Mumblebelly back onto his nest. Fuzzykit watched jealously at the older cat's muscles as they rippled under his thick fur. He glanced down at his own shoulder and frowned when he saw stubby legs covered in kit fuzz.

"Come on kits, let's head back to the nursery," Graypaw mewed. Fuzzykit began to protest, but Tigerkit slapped his tail over his mouth. Hollykit gave him a warning look and they all headed out. He glared at them. From inside the elders den Fuzzykit could hear the elders grunting and talking amongst themselves. He shivered when the thin, crisp wind hit his thin fuzzy pelt. From behind Hollykit gave a loud squeak, Fuzzykit looked behind and was startled to see that his smoky-black sister wasn't there anymore

"StarClan took my sister!" Tigerkit wailed. He was shivering violently now, his fur was more thinner than his older siblings. Fuzzykit pressed against him, hoping his fluffy pelt would help his littermate warm-up. He glanced back at. Hoping that StarClan didn't _really_ take her.

Graypaw ran back to them and reached into a hole that smelled of fresh-kill, pulling out Hollykit. She was covered in dead leaves.

"Come. Let's go, before another of you disappear," Graypaw said. His voice was muffled from Hollykit's scruff.

"Let's go ShadowClan warriors! We have to invade the nursery!" Fuzzykit growled. He and Tigerkit charged ahead, leaping through the ground in small bounds. Suddenly Fuzzykit was off the ground and dangling in the air. He protested loudly and hissed his fiercest hiss. Tigerkit screeched and leaped on Fuzzykit's attacker.

"Let go of Fuzzykit, mongrel!"

Hollykit squirmed out of Graypaw's grasp, and joined Tigerkit.

"Oh no! A swarm of kits are killing me!" Fuzzykit heard his father's voice. Nightwhisker dipped his head down and dropped him. Then fell. He lay unmoving, his tongue hanging from his mouth. Fuzzykit looked desperately at Graypaw.

"He's dead!"

Graypaw sat and watched, his eyes full of amusement.

"Don't just sit there! Do something!" Fuzzykit shook Nightwhisker, "Daddy?" Nightwhisker opened one eye and whispered, "It's okay son. I'm 'dead.'"

"Oooo...k," Fuzzykit mewed, considering on if he wanted to play or not. Then he swatted him, "Don't do that again." He looked at his littermates, "I'm hungry." He went into the nursery, his siblings close behind. From outside he could hear Graypaw's voice.

"That Fuzzykit is really...fond of you. So serious, for a kit."

Nightwhisker purred, "That's him. Little Fuzzykit, my son."

Fuzzykit yowled out to them, "I'm _not _little! I'm the biggest kit in the nursery!" His mother watched them sleepily, and purred.

"You'll always be my little ones," she said drowsily. Then she went on her side and groomed them as they nursed. Fuzzykit heard his father enter again and settle somewhere near his mother. Fuzzykit crawled onto his mother's flank, and got comfortable there. He felt warm and full. He felt his father give him a single lick, Fuzzykit sighed. Shortly after, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Fuzzykit next woke up it was midmorning. He leaped out of his nest, and exited the nursery. He glanced back, feeling giddy that he didn't wake his family. He stalked out of the dark nursery and into the morning of another day. The camp was full of activity. He saw Spiderstar speaking with his deputy, Goldenclaw; Shellfur, Shadeclaw, Beavertail, Bluewhisker and her apprentice Spottedpaw were leaving; and Lilyripple was with her new apprentice Graypaw, teaching him about medicine cat things. Many of the warriors were in the camp dozing in sunspots and shadowed rocks. Although Fuzzykit noticed few were missing. _Probably out hunting or on a patrol or sleeping in their dens_, he thought. A torrent filled with excitement coursed through Fuzzykit when he thought of finally becoming a Warrior.

Antpaw was with Leopardpaw, boasting of how he'd have his warrior assessment any day. Fuzzykit crept closer, staying in the shadows behind a rock and listened.

"Look, watch this Leopardpaw. I can stalk like a StarClan warrior! See?" he demonstrated by stalking swiftly around her. Than he explained, "Goldenclaw says you have to learn to feel the earth move under your paws."

Fuzzykit had to swallow a purr. Has the deputy been eating WindClan fur for prey? Who can _feel_ the earth move? It was impossible!

"How can I feel that?" Leopardpaw asked, awe in her voice.

"Well...you have to be aware of what and who's around you, so you know their movement, right?" Leopardpaw nodded. "When you stalk prey, you keep your paws and tail from sliding across the ground. So, think of it as adapting to your surroundings. Use every shadow as an advantage to hide."

"But how can I feel the earth move?" a confused Leopardpaw asked.

"That's what Goldenclaw likes to call it. He doesn't mean it literally. It's like your one with nature, you shift as it does...oh StarClan, you're still confused, aren't you?...

Okay... How about, when you hunt you have to stay downward. Because of the wind, you know that I trust?"

"Obviously."

"Think of the wind and how that connects to nature. To sort of become one with nature you had to adapt a different hunting strategy so you could hunt your prey. By doing that, you can catch it. It's the same with enemies." Fuzzykit saw the golden, spotted apprentice nod slowly. "ShadowClan has become an expert in ambush, so we can make surprise attacks a lot more advanced than those other stupid clans. See, we use every advantage of shadows as much as we could. But in order to stay hidden, you also have to master stalking. And to master stalking you have to become the same as nature, you're aware of the winds direction, of where you are, and of who or what your hunting. In other words, 'you feel the earth move under your paws,' but I like to call it, 'becoming one with nature.'"

Leopardpaw nodded, "I get it." Fuzzykit got the meaning too, and now he thought Antpaw seriously had to work on shortening his definitions. He thought of telling Antpaw this, but that would mean he would be admitting he was eavesdropping. So he began stalking away, but he felt a paw on his tail. Making it a lot more difficult to move. Fuzzykit looked up and saw Antpaw. Fuzzykit gave him an innocent look.

"Not bad, kit. Not bad at all," Antpaw commented. Fuzzykit felt proud. "But, you have to remember to keep your tail up slightly so it doesn't drag on the ground." _Rats_, thought Fuzzykit, disappointed again.

Leopardpaw came back, a moony look in her eyes, "You heard him? Wow! You have amazing hearing Antpaw!"

Antpaw scoffed, "Anyone can hear an untrained kit stalk away." Fuzzykit bristled, and hissed at the older cat. Antpaw let go of him, a nonchalant gleam in his eye. "Like I said before though, not bad."

"I'm going to be a better stalker, hunter, and warrior you ever were!" Fuzzykit growled, "The only difference is that I'm younger. I'll catch up though!"

Antpaw smoothed down Fuzzykit's fur, "I'm sure you will, kit. Just focus on being a reckless kitten. Cause when your an apprentice you'll _wish_ you were in the nursery again." Fuzzykit looked up at him curiously, "Why?"

Antpaw crouched down, "You get up every dawn. It's either training or dawn patrol. Or you miss nights sleeping because of more training and patrolling. And you have to get yucky, stinky mouse-bile for the elders. Don't get me wrong, they are cranky! They never so much as thank you when you fetch them new bedding or get rid of their ticks."

"Oh...well, its all about being an apprentice right? And if I wanted to make a good warrior, I'd do all that stuff. Even if I had to stay up at dawn or up all night. Cause that's going to help me with getting closer to being a warrior. And when I'm an elder, I can boss apprentices around too," Fuzzykit mewed. "I think apprentices do that yucky stuff because your younger and the elders deserve to be well taken care of. I mean...they _already _took care of the clan and trained."

"Well said young'n. You will make a great apprentice," an old voice creaked. Fuzzykit looked up and saw Mousetail right away. He was Fuzzykit's favorite elder.

"Mousetail! Will I? Will I _really_ make a great apprentice?"

"You bet it on your fuzzy pelt," the dark brown tom looked at the embarrassed Antpaw, "huh. Much better than this ungrateful cat. For StarClan's sake Antpaw, your almost a warrior, yet this young kit understands things better. Shame on you!"

Fuzzykit purred and weaved around the brown elders white paws, "Don't worry Mousetail. It won't be long until I am an apprentice. I'll take good care of you!"

"You're a good kit, but you will, as all apprentices do, get tired of getting mouse bile and new moss."

"I won't. I promise!" Fuzzykit protested.

Mousetail nudged him gently, and headed to the dirt-place. Antpaw blinked at Fuzzykit, and bristled. He purred and asked what was wrong.

"Well, thanks to you. I'm crow food next time I visit the elders den."

"Mousetail is my favorite elder. He tells _great_ stories, and he's the oldest elder. Which is incredibly awesome!" He padded away, into the nursery again. Behind him, he could hear Antpaw complaining to Leopardpaw. Which, she purred back reassuringly and told him how great he was at finding him. Fuzzykit rolled his eyes at the young spotted apprentices' moony view of the red splotched tom. He nudged Whitestripe.

"What? Oh, Fuzzykit," she groaned, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Sigh. Oh. Groan. It's _midmorning_! For StarClan's sake every cat in camp is up!" The dark brown she-cat sat up, bumping Hollykit and Tigerkit awake. "I might as well eat something while something is in the fresh-kill pile." Whitestripe left, leaving her three kits inside.

"Fuzzykit! Why'd you wake Whitestripe? I was having a great hunting dream!" Hollykit said in between a growl and a yawn.

"Uh, I don't know...its the _nearly sun-high_. Sheesh, no cat wakes upearly enough in here! Besides, I'm starving!" Tigerkit licked a tiny paw and drew it clumsily over one ear, still trying to imitate his mother. After a few more attempts, he gave up.

"I'm still to small to clean myself!" he wailed, "I'll never be a warrior if I can't even lick myself!" Fuzzykit leaned towards his smaller littermate and tenderly licked him between the ears, "There. Proof that we don't need to lick ourselves. We have littermates to do that!"

Tigerkit purred in relief, "Thanks Fuzzykit. My head felt scratchy there. I feel a lot better now."

Hollykit stretched and glanced at the entrance, "When's Whitestripe coming? Fuzzykit's right, I am _starving_."

Fuzzykit gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "What does a kit have to do, to get something around here? Like I said, its _morning_."

A noise came from another nest. _StarClan save me!_ Thought Fuzzykit. _Bluefern. I just woke a pregnant queen! She won't be happy!_

"How in the clans is a pregnant queen supposed to get sleep here? I am not happy!" She growled, reciting Fuzzykit's thoughts. He looked closely at her, wondering if she can read his mind.

"It...It's...almost sun-high?" Tigerkit stammered mewing fearfully.

"The whole clan is up?" Hollykit said in a hardly audible tone.

"Kits?" Fuzzykit suggested, "There are kits in the nursery?"

Bluefern sighed and stretched out, "Where's your mother?"

"Getting fresh-kill. What's taking her so long? I am starving!" Fuzzykit yowled. Bluefern blinked, "You're not old enough to eat actual fresh-kill."

"Ugh, were waiting for _her_. She has milk!"

"Oh...sorry, I'm slow in the morning."

"No...no...I'm sorry, I am hungry and that makes me cranky." Fuzzykit looked at Tigerkit, "Tigerkit. I know another way you can scratch yourself."

The brown tabby looked at him eagerly, "How?" Fuzzykit sat, held a hind leg up and began scratching vigorously at his head. He half closed his eyes when he noticed it felt _amazing_. Tigerkit mimicked him. Then Hollykit. Bluefern gazed at them fondly. Just then, their mother came in. The kits stopped.

"Whitestripe! Look, I can scratch myself!" Tigerkit squealed, demonstrating.

"Me too!" Hollykit yowled, scratching harder than him.

Fuzzykit puffed out his chest, "_I _showed them!"

Whitestripe purred, "I'm glad." But, Fuzzykit noticed worry in her green eyes. She tried not to show it.

"Whitestripe... What's wrong? Why are you worried?" Fuzzykit asked. His mother licked his cheek, "Nothing's wrong dear one."

"But..."

"Nothing is wrong," she repeated firmly, "now go and play outside."

"But..."

"Go."

"Ma! At least, let us eat first!" Fuzzykit protested, "We're starving!"

Whitestripe glanced at her denmate fearfully, then nodded slowly. She curled in her nest and went on her side. The three kits eagerly jumped to her, and began to nurse. Fuzzykit grew confused as only little milk came, he pressed harder with his paws. Then he managed to get more, but only a few drops. He pulled away and looked at his mother. There was concern. Then he got it. It's leaf-bare, ever since he could remember, everyone talked about there was only a little food when it came to this time of season.

"Come on Tigerkit, Hollykit! Let's go play moss ball!" Fuzzykit said heading towards the exit. Hoping to distract his littermates.

"But..." Tigerkit began.

"Come on! Let's go see if the elders will tell us an actual story."

"You just said that we should play moss ball," Hollykit interjected.

"Anything, we'll do anything you guys wanna do."

"Awesome," Hollykit leaped off the nest, "come on Tigerkit!"

Fuzzykit heard his brother grumble behind him as he followed out. He glanced around him and noticed Spiderstar looking in their direction. Worry. Worry in his eyes, like in Whitestripe's. Fuzzykit felt a squirm in his belly. _Something's wrong_, he decided. He peered closer. The black Shadowclan leader noticed, then looked away. Fuzzykit shrugged, and went to the fresh-kill pile. He gasped when he saw nothing was in it. He looked back at his leader. Spiderstar gave a tiny nod, then his ears perked up and he looked towards the camp exit. A hunting patrol just came in, all their heads were bowed, and their tails and whiskers drooped. Only a scrawny squirrel that smelled of another territory... That's no good. If ShadowClan didn't manage to catch their own prey from their own land, and they only got food from prey that wondered from a different territory...or worse...

Goldenclaw, one of the cats in the patrol went to the midnight black leader.

"Spiderstar. Shellfur caught a squirrel at the ThunderClan border. Who first?" the golden tabby tom asked.

Spiderstar narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the camp. "Queens, definitely..."

Goldenclaw dipped his head, and flicked his tail towards Shellfur. Indicating with his tail for him to go give his squirrel to the queens. The tortoiseshell tom nodded and began to run towards the nursery. Fuzzykit pelted after him.

"Wait! Shellfur, wait up!" He yowled. Shellfur slowed and looked back at Fuzzykit. He caught up to the warrior and looked up at him. Weariness and exhaustion was in his green eyes. For the first time since meeting him, Fuzzykit finally noticed how old he really was.

He put the squirrel at his paws. "Yes, Fuzzykit. What is it?"

"I was just wondering," he shuffled his paws, "is prey really that scarce?" Shellfur nodded. Fuzzykit trembled.

"Is it always like this?" His mew was shaky.

The older cat stroked the young kit's flank with the tip of his tail. "No. When new-leaf comes prey will be plentiful and there will be warmth. Hope."

Fuzzykit relaxed. He sighed regretfully, "I really, _really_ hope so. I don't like all this worry in my moms eyes...or everyone else. I don't like being hungry either."

"I don't either," Shellfur murmured softly. Then he picked up the squirrel and continued into the nursery. Fuzzykit watched, fascinated that a cat can get that old, and still be a warrior

"Fuzzykit!" Hollykit yelled, "We're waiting!"

* * *

_Be expecting a lot more excitement in the next chapter. Things get along pretty fast, not to worry though. I have most of the plot planned in my head. (Fuzzykit and his siblings are 1 1/2 moons now, if you're confused)  
Please review!_


	4. Chapter Two

It has been only two moons. And every cat was constantly hungry, fur clung to bones and muscles thinned. Spiderstar had already lost one life to hunger, refusing to eat until every member of the clan had at least one bite of prey. The last time he ate was a quarter moon ago. Lilyripple urged the black leader to eat, but rarely succeeded. ShadowClan was starving.

Fuzzykit sighed, he, along with his littermate's ever had energy to play. They rested under a small pine tree, sprawled around their father. Recently Whitestripe had been in a sort of sleep. She couldn't be woken up unless she roused herself. Lilyripple said it was from the hunger. Now, hunting patrols were sent out constantly. If they ever got lucky, they'd catch an old crow too weak to fly. Or they'd find prey that wondered across their border. Nightwhisker got up, sending Hollykit tumbling down.

"Kits. I'm on hunting duty now. Why don't you go to the elders den? Hear some stories?"

Fuzzykit rolled his eyes up at him, and lifted up his head. "They're too weak. Lilyripple doesn't want anyone bothering them."

"Right," remembrance flickered in his green eyes. "Then...well...go and find a warrior and try from them."

Tigerkit whimpered in his sleep and curled tighter. He was the scrawniest between the kits. Fuzzykit felt a twinge of worry. He caught Hollykit's eye. She nodded slowly, getting the idea that was forming in his head. He stood up and sat down.

"That's okay Nightwhisker. We'll keep each other company. We'll stay in the clearing where everyone can see us."

His father hesitated then nodded. He gently licked them all on their heads and left to go on his patrol. When he was out of sight, Fuzzykit flashed a look at his sister. She nodded again and nudged Tigerkit awake.

"Wha-? No, I don't want to get up...too...sleepy," he drifted off again. Hollykit nudged him harder. Tigerkit snapped his head up and hissed at her. She hissed back and swatted her paw across his shoulders.

"Come on you great lump. You have to cover for us, okay? We're going to hunt."

Tigerkit's eyes widened, "You're going to-to...to go outside?" He shook his head swiftly. "But that's against the warrior code! Code 5-a kit must be at least 6 moons before they're old enough to become apprentices. We're only 3 moons old, and...and we can't leave camp until were apprentices! Can't it wait another 3 moons?"

Fuzzykit shook his head, "No, we can't wait. For StarClan's sakes, look around you Tigerkit! The clan is dying. Just because were kits doesn't mean we can't help. Even if it means leaving camp."

Hollykit nodded, "Yeah. Remember code 4? Defend your clan even at the cost of your life."

"You can't even get that right! It's code _1_," he snorted.

"Oh well, same difference."

"I can testify. Code 4 is about food! 'Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.'" He quoted.

"Here and out there stands between defending our clan and prey we can thank StarClan for! We have to go," Fuzzykit insisted. Tigerkit glared at him. But, Fuzzykit can see uncertainty in his brother's eyes. He wavered and looked away.

"I'll cover for you," he muttered.

"Thank you!" Hollykit mewed softly. Tigerkit nodded briefly.

Fuzzykit and Hollykit stalked silently away into the shadows. They crossed by the clearing without anyone noticing. Fortunately they were still small enough to exit through a small hole near the apprentices den. They squeezed out and finally saw the world outside of camp. It was midmorning, and the huge pine trees gave small shadows as a tiny ray of sunshine filtered through the clouds. Fresh snow that had fallen overnight were in waves across the white ground. The trees were coated in crystals, and the ground littered with hardly visible needles. It was a breathtaking sight. Fuzzykit suddenly remembered something. Snow made paw prints. He told Hollykit.

"Frog-dung! We'll need to do something about that..." Her eyes narrowed, concentrating. Her eyes widened, "I know. We could swish our tails on the ground as we walk."

Fuzzykit nodded and took experimental steps. He swished his tail behind him as he walked. Hollykit squeaked with delight, "It works!" The two kits stalked through their territory, carefully covering their tracks. They heard paws crunching from one side. Hollykit nudged him towards a tree. The siblings went over with soft paws, hardly daring to make a sound. They crouched, huddled together where the shadows were darkest. A patrol passed wearily in front of them. One warrior, Bluewhisker, went by so close to Fuzzykit and Hollykit that his fur tickled their noses. Fuzzykit stifled a sneeze, next to him he felt his sister stiffen. He froze and knew what she was about to do. With one paw he covered her nose and mouth, he could feel her rigid against him. As she fought to suppress her sneeze. When Fuzzykit saw the patrol nearly out of earshot, he let go of Hollykit. She sneezed loudly, and took deep breaths of air. To his relief he noticed no cat came charging back to investigate.

"That was close," Fuzzykit whispered.

Hollykit nodded and sniffed. "Lets keep going."

The two kits continued their search for prey. They paused every so often so they could listen and scent. So far, the pine forest was lifeless. The only sounds they heard were their own breathing and their steps through the snow. Sharp, cold air and an occasional whiff of needles was the only things they could smell. After a while the two kits began to get discouraged, but the thought of their clan and especially their mother kept them going. Finally Hollykit caught a new scent.

"Hey Fuzzykit, I think I can smell something."

"Let's go look," he answered. Hope rose in his chest.

Hollykit nodded and they set out again. New determination strengthened them. Fuzzykit saw a patch of ginger fur caught on the bark of a tree. He sniffed it. It smelled musty. He pointed it out to his sister, she nodded. The scent grew stronger. But suddenly, there was a new, stronger scent. They grew confused.

There was a snarl from behind them. Fuzzykit felt Hollykit jump. He looked behind and yelped when he saw what it was. A fox. He nudged Hollykit hard, they both ran. But Fuzzykit had the feeling that they wouldn't last long. They were both 3 moon old kits and chasing them was a full grown hungry fox. Already Fuzzykit felt too tired to run much longer, and he had the feeling Hollykit was too. He felt her trip, and he skidded to a stop beside her. He stepped in front of his sister and hissed at the fox. The fox growled back from 8 tail lengths away.

"Stay away from my sister dung-breath! Or I'll shred you!"

The fox kept advancing towards them. From behind him Hollykit tried to get up. He heard her gasp in pain.

"Fuzzykit, I can't get up. My leg is hurting!" There was a trace of fear in her tone. He began to panic, he went to her side and tried to help her up. It was no use. She looked up at Fuzzykit, acceptance in her eyes.

"Go Fuzzykit," she whispered. "Save yourself. Tell...everyone that-"

"No! You can't die like this!" He interrupted, "I'll fight."

"_Fuzzykit_! No!"

He ignored her, instead he turned around and faced the fox. Fuzzykit concentrated on what limited moves he learned in camp. He thought vaguely on how he and his sister were so young, so young to be facing foxes. To die. He tensed as the fox entered the last few tail-lengths. Fuzzykit lifted his hackles and snarled. He twitched an ear as he heard something in the undergrowth. He shrugged and yelped as the fox attacked him. Now he knew he'd die that day. He gasped when it batted him roughly away. Then he realized it was _playing_ with its prey. Fuzzykit sensed this wouldn't last long, soon it would get bored and eat him. He could hear his sister yelling for him.

"Fuzzykit! No, Fuzzykit... Help someone help!"

Fuzzykit growled in pain when he felt the foxes claws rake his side. He took a random swipe but only snagged the air. He began to feel desperate, and took a frenzy of swipes. The fox only grew more excited and began using its teeth. Finally he decided to give up, all the power was with the dung-faced fox anyway. It sensed his submission, and bent down to give the killing bite.

There was a yowl, and a flash of silver. Fuzzykit saw a glint of claws through the thin foliage of barren trees. He watched, fascinated, by the sight of warriors defeating the fox. A young golden brown she-cat was crouched near Fuzzykit and his sister. Her amber eyes fixed watching the warriors fight, another cat came and sat next to her. Occasionally, when the fighting grew close she'd flick an unsheathed paw and slashed at the fox. Finally a brown tom with a white chest and peircing blue eyes gave the fox one last bite and released it. The fox ran away, faster than Fuzzykit ever saw. A silver she-cat, bloodied around her shoulders came and sniffed at the siblings. He saw Hollykit wrinkle her nose when she came and nosed at her leg, Fuzzykit sniffed back at the tan brown tabby curiously. Wondering what clan these cats were in.

"Wow! You were amazing! I hope I can fight like that someday," Fuzzykit squealed. He jumped up, ignoring his stinging injury. Then remembered Hollykit and stood protectively by her side.

"So young kits...why are you here on ThunderClan territory and not at camp, like you should be?" the blue-eyed warrior asked calmly.

Hollykit glanced at her brother, "Because our clan needed-"

He glared at her, she clamped her mouth both new, from old stories, of how dangerous it could be revealing a clan's weaknesses.

"It's all right kits," said the she-cat. "No need to tell us." They both breathed a small sigh of thanks.

"Pinepaw. Where's that prey?"

"Oops...I-I dropped it somewhere..." A mud furred apprentice stammered. Fuzzykit and Hollykit involuntarily licked their lips, brown warrior noticed.

"Your clan needs prey." Hollykit opened her mouth to object but Fuzzykit shook his head at her. Just from how skinny they both were should be obvious. Unless ThunderClan warriors were as dumb as the kits pretend them to be when they played.

"Let's take them back to their camp, Onehawk," the she-cat suggested.

Onehawk ignored her. "When's the last time you two ate?" He asked gently.

Fuzzykit shrugged, "Like...2, 3 sunrises ago. I don't know." He ducked his head in guilt. He shouldn't have said that.

"We eat fresh-kill," Hollykit piped. The ThunderClan cats looked surprised.

The golden apprentice asked curiously, "Aren't you only...like, about 3 moons? Or are you naturally that small?"

"Were 3 and a _half _moons old," Hollykit corrected. Fuzzykit winced. The enemy sure had a way of squeezing information out. The she-cat spoke up.

"Come on, Onehawk. Let's bring them back to their home."

The tom nodded, "Possumpelt and Goldenpaw, come with me. Sageleaf, continue hunting with Pinepaw please."

They all nodded. Onehawk picked up Fuzzykit and the other cat, Possumpelt, gently grabbed Hollykit by the scruff. Fuzzykit felt both relieved and alarmed. Relieved, because he felt to exhausted to walk and he didn't know how he'd get Hollykit home. Alarmed, because now the ThunderClan cat's would see the camp. They walked in a trotting gait.

"Don't you wanna know my name?" Fuzzykit asked.

Goldenpaw trotted up next to Onehawk, "Yeah. Mine's Goldenpaw."

"Hi. I'm Fuzzykit."

"Oh...well, nice job defending yourself against that fox. I didn't think a kit would be able to do that."

Fuzzykit nodded, "Antstep can be really boastful. That usually comes in handy."

The golden apprentice purred. Fuzzykit felt better. He dozed in the rhythmic crunching steps of the warriors and apprentice walking through snow. He snapped awake when he sensed that they were near his camp. Fuzzykit was surprised they hadn't meet any patrols, by now the forest would be swarming with hunting parties.

Fuzzykit opened his jaws and breathed in scents. He could smell Sunfleck, his father, Squirrelfeather, and her apprentice, Leopardpaw nearby. _They must be heading back to camp too_, he thought. The black kit narrowed his eyes and saw a patch of gold in the shadows, the patrol was suddenly in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Sunfleck growled.

Nightwhisker came in from behind, Fuzzykit squeaked in excitement and struggled to break free from Onehawk's grip. The warrior bent his head and let him go. He ran to his father, weaving around his legs. Nightwhisker nuzzled his head with his nose, and breathed his scent in.

"ThunderClan territory?... _Fox_!" He asked sharply, beginning to bristle.

"It's okay, Nightwhisker. These cats saved me and Hollykit. We were chased by a fox, and we crossed the border. I had to fight it! See! I have a scratch. My first battle wound! Goldenpaw said I did good job defending myself for so long, but just before it killed me and Hollykit. These cats came and stopped it! They saved..." Fuzzykit couldn't stop talking.

"Hollykit?" Nightwhisker interrupted, "Where's Hollykit?"

"I'm here!" Hollykit yelled. Possumpelt came from behind Crowstorm, revealing the smoky black kit.

"Possumpelt can't put Hollykit down," Fuzzykit explained, "she tripped and hurt her leg."

Squirrelfeather spoke up. "Leopardpaw, fetch Lilyripple," she commanded her apprentice. The spotted apprentice nodded and went into camp.

"I guess we should thank you for helping our kits," Sunfleck murmured. Squirrelfeather glanced from Fuzzykit to Hollykit, and nodded. Nightwhisker dipped his head towards the ThunderClan cat's, gratitude in his green gaze. Leopardpaw came rushing back with Lilyripple at her heels. The medicine cat blinked when she saw the ThunderClan cats.

"Well...bring them into camp, pine brains. I suppose this is how you thank these cats for saving the kits. Besides I can't exactly treat them out here." Sunfleck looked sharply at the medicine cat, alarm clearly on his face. Squirrelfeather, Nightwhisker, and Leopardpaw bristled slightly. Lilyripple remained unflustered. She turned and led the way into camp, the ThunderClan patrol came next, and lastly the ShadowClan cats. Fuzzykit could see shock in the other clan cat's eyes as they scanned the camp. Cat's were huddled in groups, their eyes shallow and fur matted. Hardly taking any attention at the new cat's. A few raised their heads, interest sparked their eyes for an instant. Fuzzykit could see the deputy making his way from the leaders den towards them.

"What's going on here?" he growled, hostility clear in his expression.

Lilyripple stepped up, and flicked her tail at Possumpelt and Fuzzykit. Indicating for them to follow her.

"Hold it," he said, "who's injured?"

Lilyripple pointed with her muzzle at Fuzzykit and Hollykit. Fuzzykit could read what was going through the medicine cat's eyes, _honestly. Doesn't he notice Hollykit in Possumpelt's jaws and Fuzzykit bleeding?_

Fuzzykit glanced at his side. For the first time he noticed the pain that was throbbing. He limped the rest of the way to the medicine cats den. When they came into the herb smelling den he sat down, exhaustion threatening to make him fall asleep while sitting. Possum set Hollykit down on a moss bed, she was already sleeping. Then the ThunderClan cat left. Lilyripple went to work, getting her few herbs together to make a poultice.

"Don't you have to get marigold and cobwebs?" Fuzzykit asked drowsily, "And...comfy?"

Lilyripple purred, "Com_frey_ little one. Yes, I do. How'd you know?"

"Graypaw kept meowing it all day yesterday and today."

She came over to him first, "You bled a lot today Fuzzykit. You'll need to rest as much as you can and plenty of water." She got the chewed up marigold and applied it on his wound. He winced as the herb made it sting slightly and relaxed when it went away. Lilyripple got the cobweb and stuck it on to his pelt. Then she got a herb pulp and spread it onto Hollykit's leg.

"It's not broken?"

"No, little one. Now go join your sister and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up," the tan she-cat soothed. Fuzzykit relaxed and padded wearily towards his sleeping littermate. She stirred when he curled up beside her but didn't wake up. He closed his eyes, and blinked. He saw the medicine cat sitting at the entrance, watching the clan with her motherly gaze. _Like Whitestripe...except different_. Fuzzykit sighed and got comfortable again. Then he remembered Tigerkit, he didn't remember seeing him.

"Where's Tigerkit?" Fuzzykit asked, lifting his head again.

"He's in the nursery, resting with your mother."

"Did she wake up yet?"

"Not yet, but she will. On her own time." He felt a twinge of concern. Lilyripple read the emotion in his eyes. "It's not time to worry yet. It's still the middle of leaf-bear. But new-leaf will come again, like it always does."

Fuzzykit relaxed again, he could hear the medicine cat's lulling purr. He closed his eyes and dreamt of a place where it was always warm and there was always plenty of prey. A place where there was countless stars, and cat's he never met...

* * *

_A/N: So, um... Yea. As you can see the beginning of conflicts is just beginning. I hope it got even a __**little**__ longer than my previous ones. These are all about 4-5 pages in __pages__ on MacBook. Please review!_


End file.
